Kiss me slowly
by Midnight.Black.angel21
Summary: Songfic to Parachute's Kiss me Slowly (I don't own) about Hazel and Leo (Who belong to Rick Riordan along with the Percy Jackson books and all of it's characters)


__A/N: I realized that copying the lyrics down was against the rules... so play the song while reading this please. If someone could tell me a way to put up the lyrics without getting myself into trouble, it would be very appreciated. The huge blanks are where sections of the lyrics would be.

He wanted her to stay for a little longer. She was beautiful, he could see why his grandfather liked her. Although, he couldn't see what Frank had had to fight about with her.

She was different. Yet, he wasn't scared of her because she was awesome. They walked on Camp Half-Blood's shores alone, everyone doing something else with their free time.

He'd been trying to take her to see Olympus, but the elevator broke down on the 14th floor. They'd looked out the window, as it was night, and were captivated by the glimmering lights. He'd subconsciously reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining without either of them thinking about it, and he pecked her cheek.

They were back at her cabin, saying goodnight. Neither of them had noticed how close they'd gotten until their faces were inches apart. He noticed without meaning to, that she smelled really good. Everything was silent, and they leaned in…

It was everything he imagined kissing her would be like. Their lips met sweetly, and when he closed his eyes, every insecurity he had about if their relationship would work, melted. He was back to the lights they'd gazed at tonight, how right it felt to be with her. This was going to work.

He didn't want her to go, even for a night. Yet, he does. In the morning, he meets her in the cabin, where she shows him here entire life, right up to where it ended. She shows him a picture of her and Sammy when she explained her heart attack when she first saw him. Tears roll down her cheeks as she remembers everything she went through, so he wipes them away gently.

"I could never tell this to Frank." She admits quietly.

With those words he flashes back to when Hazel and Frank broke up. They'd been getting into arguments, Frank accusing her of cheating on him, Hazel shouting back that she wasn't and when he didn't believe her, she gave up. She let the relationship fall apart; they both started the arguments with fierce words, and ended them with slamming doors and Hazel's heart breaking, drawing the entire camps attention. He promised her he would never let her slip away so easily.

Whenever they kissed from that day on, Leo would close his eyes and imagine the first time he kissed her. The happiness he felt was overwhelming, he really did love Hazel. She was a great person, and not only on the inside; he could recall the way she looked in the moonlight.

They got into a fight one night. Neither of them could remember what it was about after it started, but pride kept them going at it. Hazel ran away, crying, thinking it had been a mistake to be with Leo. He ran after her, thinking of what an idiot he was to do this to her, especially after Frank.

He told her he was sorry, they both apologized, and their relationship was stronger than ever. He hoped things would stay this way forever.

Every thought ran away from him, it was Hazel's 14th birthday, so he'd taken her back to the 14th floor of the Empire State building. They shared a cupcake, when she'd asked if she had any frosting left over on her face. Being the slightly corny guy he was he'd replied,

"Right…" before swooping in for a kiss, just as magical and amazing as the first, if not better.

"There." He whispered.

He loved her, and honestly that's all he really had to go on to know this would work. He couldn't see how or where it would go from here, but he was okay with that. Sitting here, on another flying automaton of his, they held hands, talking. Even if it was only talking, it felt right; everything about Hazel did to Leo. They were meant to be together. Turning away from the stars and the city, Leo and Hazel looked at one another for a moment before leaning in…


End file.
